While One is Away
by EmpressKira
Summary: Sequel to 'Both of Us'. Marco is up for the challenge to make Ace his official other lover while Luffy is away. Smut, MarcoAce, OneShot.


_**A/N:: Here we are with a OneShot branching from 'Both of Us'**_

 _ **So yeah reading that first might help on clarity on some events, or you can just keep reading. Nihihihi!**_

 _ **It will be labeled with all three names and I will not tag as pairing only because no Luffy in the action. This has MarcoAce mainly and a surprise is in store for you all!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ ***POOF***_

* * *

 **While One is Away**

"Give it a rest, yoi."

"Shut it, you pineapple!" My eyes rolled at the insult before smirking to him with half lidded eyes.

"Luffy will be back in two weeks." The body was slumped back over the couch with a head staring to the TV across the room. I had set the volume on low as I watched Ace whine out some more. "You know he loves going to see Shanks."

"It's going to be so quiet."

"Ah? You leaving too?" A glare found me with a hand smacking at my arm and insults came my way as I chuckled out. "Stop fussing before I make you forget about it." Eyes flickered to me with confusion and I merely smirked before getting up. "I'm going to shower."

"It's the afternoon."

"I'm not going anywhere else." Shoulders shrugged as I head for the hallway and found the bathroom whilst tugging clothes off. The knobs were turned on as I stood to wait for it to warm up and I looked in the mirror above the sink. A finger touched at my tattoo on my chest before lining it lightly in thought.

Ace won't admit it, but I know he is curious on my slight flirtatious comments to him instead of just Luffy. Besides the fact he accepted us both as Luffy's lover, I had an underlining tone to it as I felt the need to treat them both like a lover and damn, Ace had a skilled tongue. Remembering back to that first time I had entered Luffy, Ace wasn't expecting a hot make out session between us. It was clear he enjoyed it, but made no indication after except including a little more touching. That time all together has been the first time and so far the only, but eventually that will change. Luffy has been asking about it again.

The steam gathering along the mirror made me move into the shower as I got under the hot spray. It prickled my skin with slight pain at being too hot, but I let it as I tilted my head back with eyes to the ceiling.

Two weeks to try and get into Ace's pants?

 **A challenge I'm up for.**

* * *

A cheer was heard as I sat in a lounging chair at the public pool since Izo and Thatch wanted us to join them. Of course, Thatch brought Bay, Bonney, Sadi, and Domino along for the fun. The pool wasn't that crowded since it was a week day and most kids or teens had summer school. It was sometimes nice to come here without having to worry about work. Like when we were kids and did some crazy stupid crap. That, of course, never really ended for Thatch as he enjoyed being very youthful.

"Enjoying the sun, hot stuff?" Domino smirked to me as she has a black ball cap over her wet blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. A bathing suit colored a vibrant pink showed her big breasts as cleavage was very prominent in viewing. Eyes were concealed with pink tinted sunglasses and she sat on the chair next to me. A foot pressed to my thigh that was covered with some blue swim trunks and that smirk told it all.

"Of course, I have a nice view of everything." I smirk to show my flirtatious nature come out and this hum of interest left her as she swayed lightly.

"Oh?" A hand moved to have a finger hook the string of her bikini top to pull it away and almost showed her nipple. "Want a better view?" The hinting voice had me snort with a smirk before water was splashed onto me.

"Ha! Got the stupid pineapple!" Ace stood by the edge laughing out with some of the others joining and I rolled eyes before getting up.

"Excuse me," I told Domino as I moved to the man. The laugh from him cut short as I hooked an arm harshly around him before falling into the pool. Complaints left him the whole way and after resurfacing he splashed water at me with curses. This grin left me in victory before shifting to swim backwards and kick legs to splash him. Curses continued as he made it his goal to drown me.

Time flew and though I enjoy being a very flirtatious person, I wasn't really expecting this outcome since Thatch was aiming for them all. Hands lined up abs as nails nipped lightly and I watched as a tongue lick at my chest to line up my tattoo making compliments on my _badass ink_. Domino stared up at me with deep blue eyes and I groaned audibly as hands gripped to soon rub her chest into me.

"You have some restraint." A hand trailed down my body to soon tug at my wet shorts and she smirked up at me. "Exactly how many have laid with you?" This snort left me before gripping her chin to have her looking up at me.

"I don't know, I lost track." A hand gripped my manhood with a firm grasp as I hummed out in a pleased tone before flicking eyes to the side. Obsidian eyes stared with anger and I chuckled lightly. "Sorry, maybe another time?" I was able to slip away after seeing a certain male storm off towards the exit of the pool. Some type of goodbye slipped from her in a teasing tone as she thought I was playing hard to get, but I ignored it.

It took me a little time to finally catch up to the other as he seemed to have decided to walk and I was in the car. I strolled slowly by him as he blandly ignored me with arms crossed.

"Come on, yoi." I said out with eyes watching him grumble out and I hummed. "Did you think I would go through with it?"

"Shut up, pineapple!" Red flared on freckled cheeks as I saw the strike in eyes and posture.

 _Jealousy._

"Get in, Ace." I spoke out in a commanding tone as I felt myself getting hard at just seeing his shirtless torso with nipples hard from the air finding the water still on him. Not only had that done it, but the way he was getting all jealous over me had nothing but burning desire.

"No!" Feet stopped and I braked to watch him before giving him a hungry stare.

"Get in, you hot ass." It was a slight insult, but the lust in my voice had his face flaring red all the way to his ears. Slight flailing of arms left him before a frustrated noise.

Feet shifted towards the car as he got into the car with mumbles whilst slamming the car door and I began driving off. I could feel his eyes wondering over me and then catching a very stiff problem. He did not voice out anything as I drove home with a smirk the whole way. We got to the house and I merely got out of the vehicle and trailed to the front door. Ace took a minute to follow as I had opened the door before he actually got out. As I made it down the hall, flip-flops being kicked somewhere, my fingers tugged on my swim trunks before finding the bathroom. I let the wet items find the tub as I noticed my erection wanting attention. Feet walked through the hall as I noticed Ace standing with wet trunks in hand. A towel covered his waist as I eyed him incredulously. I grabbed the wet material and tossed it behind me before pushing him to the wall in the hall.

"O-oi." The voice was low before he moaned when I pressed my body against his and I chuckled.

"Domino could never turn me on." My hands shifted so they found his chest and thumbs rolled perked nipples. A groan left him as hands gripped my forearms and he stared up at me heatedly. "This," I rolled my hips against his as he hitched a moan, "is from these on display." My thumb and pointer fingers rolled the nubs as he arched lightly at the feel.

"Pervert."

"Says the one examining me in the car, yoi."

"I thought you already had it."

"No, now shut up…" I spoke out aggressively with lips finding his neck with nips and he complained lightly with noises.

Hips bucked against me as the towel slipped away onto the floor and our erection clashed together and this throaty moan left him. This growl of pleasure left me as I reached down for a thigh and had it propped up as I harshly grind into him. An arm moved around my neck as he arched into me with moans as I soon found lips with mine. That tongue got into a heated battle with mine as he challenged for more desire. My breath hitched as I felt a hand grasp both of our lengths together to begin stroking them. A tongue slid along mine as I soon nibbled onto it before pulling back with a bite to his lip.

The body jolted with a groan as he glared up at me, "oi!" He complained shortly before my hand joined his with lips pressing to his. Those teeth tried to snap back in between groans and moans as I rocked myself against him. He was able to snag my lip in a bite and I thrusted harshly against him, a jolt finding him with a startled moan before I felt his release over my hand.

"So soon?" I taunted against his cheek as I didn't care if my lip was bleeding or not. This stuttered noise left him with a groan as I let my hips continue to rock against him.

"Sh-shut up!" The words snapped out before gasping as I lifted his other leg and let my erection rub against his entrance. "W-wait, stupid!"

"Stop moving." I used his cum to slicken the entrance before shoving two fingers into him harshly. A jerk left him as he cried out and I noticed immediately. "Ah? Have you been experimenting, yoi?"

"M-Marco," my name came out as pleading, causing me to twitch in need and noticed his member hard again.

My lips pressed into his chest as I finger fucked him into a drooling mess against the wall. The body trembled in my hold with hands gripping my head as teeth nipped at a nipple. My fingers slipped out and I quickly pressed into him as I couldn't stand it much longer. A gasp left him before feet pressed into my lower back as he arched when I began thrusting into his body. Somebody has definitely been practicing since he sucked me in so nicely that I didn't have to go slow or anything.

" _O-ooh_ , _ahh_!" The moans came out as cries as he jerked against me when I found his prostate and let hands grip hips to nail the spot repeatedly. The tight space made my body tremble with gasping breaths of pleasure as I picked up on my thrusts. Adrenaline pumped through me to keep him up this long against the wall and Ace was a complete mess of moans. " _Nhhaaa_ ~!" Hearing him egged me on as I felt myself close, but it didn't matter to draw it out as I felt him pumping himself with our rhythm. The body arched with a cry and I bit into his collarbone as I followed along with him whilst slowing my thrusts to milk myself completely. This wince left him when I pulled teeth away and I rested against him with breaths trying to calm.

Pants still left him as he tried to calm down and I let my lips kiss along his neck and chin. A groan left him as legs slipped with jitters running through him.

"I need a shower." The complaint left him as I snorted out.

"Then I guess I better get it ready then." This hum left him in confusion as I shifted to carry him to the bathroom, protest left him as we crossed over to the bathroom.

"I can walk myself!"

"Oh?" I asked as I shifted him to stand and he slouched back against the counter with this look. "The shower will help." I spoke out as I shifted away to start and I could feel his eyes on my backside.

"Nah, Marco?"

"Hm?"

"Let me top next time." I stood up with a questioning brow raised and this blush found his face. "I'm serious!"

"Fine." I turned back to check the water before moving to him as he seemed confused on my answer.

"What? _Really_?"

"Why not? Did you want me to put up a fight, yoi?" I questioned with a smirk before pulling him to the shower to get in. We got in as he blushed at me before grinning at the realization. Then it seemed like something found him as he had an inquisitive face.

"Wait, so has Luffy?"

"No, he's not interested in it with me at the moment anyways." I spoke out as he soon frowned with this pout to me.

"What? So it's just me?"

"I'm sure Luffy would want to if he knew I wasn't bothered by it." I spoke as I grasped some soap and began massaging his body with the smell of coconut filling the air.

"I guess you are right, but let's not say anything yet anyway." This grin was on him as I raised an eyebrow with a hum out. A pleased purr left him next as I rubbed hands along his back with deep massages. "Because me first, that's why!" A finger stabbed my chest as I chuckled out before pressing lips to his cheek.

"We still got little over a week." It was like I gave him ice cream or something as his face beamed with a grin and I began to wonder what I had gotten myself into with these two brothers.

"You're right!"

"Of course I am, brat." I growled out whilst pressing him to the wall with lips pressing to his to stop the protest.

* * *

Thatch called me up saying that he was stopping by with Bonney and Domino. I wasn't bothered since they had been out walking around and my place is in town. I mentioned Ace being out at the moment since he had work scheduled until like three this day, which was merely an hour away. Thatch said it was fine since they were merely stopping in to break and cool off before going out again.

Well, things surely turned out differently than expected. Bonney had dragged Thatch into the kitchen with interest of food and desire lining her tone. The man knew the rules of the home, keep it off of tables and counters or I would break his face. Domino was talking to me about how Sadi was being unfair with her and the choices she made. Then I was straddled on my couch as blue eyes gazed down at me.

"You are hard to catch, you know?" A smirk left me at the thought before humming to her. Arms were still out over the back of the couch as she leaned into me. Fingers began unbuttoning my shirt as she let a hand begin touching up on my chest with manicured nails lightly scrapping.

The door opened as I heard shoes clop the ground before a thump of a bag. I tilted my head back to see wide obsidian eyes at me before this sharp look of jealousy. Oh goodness, I did it again, didn't I? I was very bad at containing my flirtatious side since I found it entertaining.

"Oi, get off him, woman!" I was caught off guard from the sudden shout and I crashing noises in the kitchen. If anything I was expecting him to turn and leave or come slap me upside the head, but no he was growling at the woman.

"W-what? What's your deal?" Domino asked out as I sighed with a chuckle and she viewed me in confusion.

"Sorry, my lover doesn't like others touching me."

"Shut up, pineapple!" Domino looked confused as she didn't move before glaring to Ace. Not the right choice really.

"Shut it!" She spoke out in a growl as she must have thought I was joking on my statement.

"What's going on?" Thatch had come in and though I could not see him, he was most likely fixing his clothes.

"Thatch, what the fuck?! Don't screw people in our kitchen! And get off of him, woman, before I do it for you!" The glare had been snapped to Domino as she soon gripped my head to turn it and I was shoved into cleavage.

My hands were still out in surprise as I was not expecting that. This abnormal noise was heard before she screeched as she was pulled off.

"You bitch!" I stared to the wall for a minute as I collected my bearing and then noticed Ace holding golden hair. "I told you to get off, you slut!"

"Whoa, what the fuck?!" Bonney shouted as I sighed out whilst grasping around a waist as I pulled him and had him release the blonde locks. The body flailed against me as I soon shoved him into the couch with a smirk as he growled to me.

"I told you my lover doesn't like people touching me, you are lucky only one of them is here. The other is not so forgiving either." I stared to Domino with a stare and she gasped in surprise at how serious I was.

"No fucking way! I thought you were _straight_!" She called out as I let a leg rest against a thigh to prevent Ace from moving. I set a hand on the back of the couch as I shrugged the other hand out.

"Mostly bisexual, but however you see fit."

"Don't think about it, bitch!" A hand waved out as Ace was aiming for hair, but was caught short as she pulled away. Bonney was by her to help her up and glared to me with gritted teeth.

"We're leaving!"

"Walk them out Thatch, you brought them here." I gazed to shock amber eyes before he nodded mutely and moved to help the women out. When the door closed, hands grasped my shirt to bring me down before a glare.

"Stop letting people touch you!" A blank look was on me as I wasn't sure how to answer something that I do subconsciously.

"Sorry…" The word left me softly and this jolt of surprise left him before huffing out.

"No wonder Luffy complains a lot, stupid pineapple."

"Complain?"

"Saying he has to make sure your flirting turns to him." Confusion stayed on my face as he spoke that out and hummed out. "Well, I'm just noticing it really, but since you subconsciously flirt Luffy makes it where you flick it onto him instead of others." Realization found me as I frowned at my own behavior.

"Well, I apologize for being a difficult boyfriend, yoi." Eyes stared up at me before pulling me down to lips for a chaste kiss.

"We'll work on it and by _we,_ I mean all three of us." A smirk was on him as I smiled down to him whilst shifting to press lips to his chin and down to his throat.

"Good."

* * *

"Stop playing around, Ace." My impatient tone had him snort out before I felt a finger press into me. This had me jerk lightly with a hitch in my breath as another hand rubbed my length. Light pants were still leaving me as I was on my knees whilst resting against my forearms on the bed.

"But you haven't been touched here in a while." A slight jealous tone left him after I admitted to him a few days ago that I have been the bottom before, which could be why I'm not so against it. This grunt left me as a second finger pressed in to begin stretching me and I pressed my forehead against fists. "Don't be so quiet!" A hand smacked harshly against my ass and this moan rolled through my throat before cursing. "Oh!" Fingers gripped the tingling cheek as he shifted it to press fingers harshly into me.

Trembles went down my spine as I gasped when he found my prostate. Toes dug into the bed as I shifted against the offending objects. A startled jolt left me with a moan as he smacked again and he chuckled out with lips pressing to the spot. To think Ace would figure it out on the first go, and I couldn't prevent my vocals as it was sudden. A hand massaged the abused spot as he continued to stretch me and then the fingers slipped out. Surprising me lightly since he was so keen on stretching me and this groan found me as his hand found the abused cheek again. " _Nhhh_." I gripped the sheets as I suddenly felt him push into me with no warning, though it was only the tip.

"No wonder your aggressive in bed, you like it back too."

"Shut it, brat." I spoke out as he suddenly thrusted in and my support failed as I moaned out whilst my chest found the bed.

"Ah! Oohh, you're so tight!" The groan left him as he rolled hips and I tried to keep my breathing even. "You did that on purpose!" A jolt left me as I felt the stinging pain being chased with a pleasurable shiver. This moan left me as he did it again before harshly snapping hips and this cloud was over my head.

"Nh, f-fuck." My toes pressed into the bed as I gripped the sheets and let the heat burning through me take over. This hum left him as he rested for a moment with a grind before leaning over me as I could feel.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard, Marco?" My eyes widened lightly as I growled whilst shifting to glare back at lustful obsidian eyes.

"Don't play around, yoi." I gritted teeth as he soon smirked in victory and pressed a hand to my head to shove me into the bed. This groan found me as I felt his hand find my abused butt cheek before gasping out as he snapped another deep thrust into me. _The damn brat!_

"Come on, _beg_." This tremble left me as I felt a clouding in my brain as the lust was filling any space it could.

"Fuck you." I spoke out as he soon smacked aggressively and I cried out as he thrusted along with the contact. Fingers clawed to the sheets as I panted out and he released my head so I could try to support back on my forearms. A hand lined along from my lower back up to a shoulder as he gripped before pulling out. This shuddering breath left me as his other found my erection to grip harshly and lips found my back.

"Beg." The word was husky as I trembled at the sudden loss of the hand on my erection as well. "Just say it and your ass is mine." A growl left me as I pressed my head to the bed and shifted back for some contact, but he shifted away.

"F-fucking brat…" I spoke out as he trapped me, but was also not giving the correct contact. "If you don't start fucking, I will." I growled out, which caused him to chuckle with his erection to slide between cheeks. This stuttered breath found me as he merely rubbed along the area.

"Marco…"

"Nnh, f-fuck me already!" I hollered out as I soon felt my whole being shake as he thrusted in and I was pressed to the bed. "O-ooh, fuck, Ace!" The words left me as he continued with harsh thrusts with a sharp smack to my stinging cheek. Pants began to become labored again as he gripped hips and pounded into me. Moans spilled from my lips as I called out for more and to be harder. Thrilled noises left him as he soon found my prostate and I found myself arching with a cry. " _Mmhhaa-Nnh_!" The hand was quick to send that extra jolt through my whole body as I gripped the sheets so hard they would rip if I pulled any harder.

Ace send a few more sharp smacks as I felt my feet digging into the bed as the thrusts were ruthless against my prostate and suddenly a harsh smack to the untouched ass cheek sent me over the edge. A rip of sheets was heard as I cried out my release and felt him jerk with a moan before thrusting to his release. It was fine as the thrusts had the waves of orgasm leave me. Hips began to slow as he moaned out with hands massaging my ass cheeks before shifting out of me. Gasps still left me as I tried to calm my breathing and Ace landed next to me whilst shifting me to rest against him with a groan.

"Damn, brat." I spoke out in an exhausted breath as I shifted to lay on my side away from him, but my head was against his bicep.

A laugh left him, "I never knew you were into the dirty talk, Marco! I will have to get better at it!" This determined tone left him as I knew he was grinning with a fist up as movement was made.

"Whatever…" I spoke out before he chuckled out with the body moving to rest against my back. A groan left me as a hand massaged the probably bruised cheek.

"Who knew you also like some pain in the play." A growl left me as a warning and he laughed out before pressing lips along my shoulder. "We should wash up though, Izo wouldn't want us to be late."

"Forget about going…" I spoke out as I was exhausted not to mention tingling from the treatment that I so wanted some more of at a later date.

"Ah, we have to! It's family dinner!"

"Then you go." I flipped him off before shifting to sit up with a hand rubbing my neck. "I'm going to take a shower, yoi." Arms were around my waist as Ace snuggled close with a leg soon shifting over my leg.

"Again."

"No, I need a break."

"Liar." My body stiffened as I soon shifted to press him into the mattress with a smirk.

"Fine, let me fuck you in the mattress then." Red flared onto cheeks and I raised an eyebrow as I let one hand shift to line a finger up the erection he had. His breath hitched before complaining and I merely began shifting to straddle him.

"No fair! This is my time!"

"Very well." I merely stated as he voiced confusion before moaning as I pressed down onto his erection. "This counts for at least two weeks, yoi."

"What?! You didn't say any of that befo- _oooh_ ~!"

"Shut up, brat."

* * *

"I missed you Lu~!" Ace was twirling our little lover around as I took his bag and began dragging it to his room. The two chattered as I placed the backpack within the room before leaving it and returning. They seemed to have moved to the couch as Luffy was straddling the back of the couch and Ace was on the arm of it. My eyes flicked to the wall in slight aggravation since a whole couch was provided, but they pick some weird spots.

"Ah, Marco!" A hand was doing a grabbing motion as I soon shifted to put an arm around the thin waist before kissing his cheek. "It was cool! They had some sharks at the place and I got to pet some rabbits and—what's that?" A finger stabbed at my bruised shoulder and I heard a gasp. "Ah?! Have you been flirting again?! Did some woman touch you?" This look of horror made me snort out before feeling an arm slide along my waist as Ace was holding us both.

"Calm down, Lu!" A grin was on him as the two looked to each other before gasping and grinning.

"You did it, Marco! I knew you could!" Obsidian gleamed to me as the other pair glared as I peered away with a smirk.

"You told him you were going to try to?!"

"Now, yoi, I merely stated that I need to treat both lovers equally."

"Now we can do another threesome! Yay!" Luffy chirped up and I was a little surprised since I wasn't used to it, but I surely missed it. "Ah, wait, Niichan! You let Marco top, but denied me!" My eyebrow raised at the other and he sputtered out lightly with a red face. A smirk lined my face as he soon gaped in horror and I looked to Luffy.

"Luffy, it's quite unfair, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then you should just lock him in the room with you, yoi."

"M-Marco! I don't want to hear that from you!" Ace complained in horror as he soon shifted to grasp a sore ass cheek, a wince left me.

"Don't hurt, Marco!" My younger lover complained to his brother who grinned out.

"He wanted me too! Did you know Marco likes it rough as bottom?!" I rolled eyes as Luffy looked to me in confusion.

"Ace topped?"

"A couple times, why? Do you want to?" A smirk was on me as he beamed with red on his face.

"Wh-what? I can?"

"Sure." A grin was on him as he wrapped arms around my neck and had to swing his leg over so he could grip better.

"Now!"

"Wait a minute, I'm still sore. Do Ace first, yoi." I jabbed a thumb in my other lover's direction as he snorted out in shock.

"Ace~!" A glare was to me at the placement before grinning out.

"Fine, but we both know that this means I get my time cut back a week."

"Four days."

"Deal." A hand grasped an excited male's arm as they both went down the hall and I watched the two playfully bump against each other. This growl left me as I tried to calm my hormones, but then I found myself following anyways.

"Threesome it is then!" I called out as Luffy beamed to me and this knowing smirk was on Ace.

Those two will be the death of me.

* * *

 **BONUS**

"Hey, sexy man." A smirk found me as I felt words try to leave me, but I caught myself.

"Is there something I can help you with, miss?" I asked out as I sat at a barstool in this café, enjoying my coffee as I waited for Luffy and Ace to show up. My younger lover insisted on collecting his brother from work and would be here soon so we could get dinner.

"Do you want to share some coffee?"

"Sure, but I'm only looking for chatting." I spoke out as I noticed the glint in her eye before she puffed cheeks lightly. Not as cute as Luffy's pout though.

"Oh? Not interested?" My hand was out lightly to show not to come any closer in a more polite manner.

"Ah, sorry, my lovers wouldn't like that too much." Confusion played in her green eyes before humming with a smirk.

"I guess this is my loss." A laugh left her as she moved away with a wave and I continued drinking my coffee.

"Good job, Marco!" Arms around my waist startled me as I choked lightly before settling it.

"Luffy?" I asked out before shifting to notice a huge grin on Ace as well.

"Good job fending off predators!" Luffy claimed out as I rolled eyes before he shifted to peer up at me with a grin.

"We came in as she began flirting with you and then noticed you decline her." I was released as I listened to Ace and they found were grinning so big it would almost split their faces. My hand waved out in dismissal as I stood up with my lips finding my coffee to get the last bit.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." I spoke out as I set my mug down before following after my two lovers. As I left, green eyes from the woman widened lightly as I smirked and shifted out of the building.

 _Yup, these two idiots are my lovers._


End file.
